


it came down to us

by meadow_Heart



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: #donthateme, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, i had this thing written for a long time.., i probably typed a name wrong, i wrote that wrong, ima try every week, leave a kudo and coment if you like!, little loth cat!!, smol's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_Heart/pseuds/meadow_Heart
Summary: The rebels face a new problem. A Star destroyer enterd the system! Though aboard there is something else then a dozen of stormtroopers. Something that will change them and their way of seeing things. We can only wait and see how this will work out.





	1. Not the best way to say hi

the crew was having lunch when the comm went off

"A star destroyer entered the system i need everyone up here!" 

"Copy that" hera said

"ill get the explosives" sabine walked off sato called in again  
"The ship has gone rouge WE NEED BACKUP" "Chopper is getting a call we will answer. Phoenix squad is taking off"

"Copy that"  
" chopper take the call" kanan said

A weak voice answered  
"Please dont kill me i mean no harm"

"TELL THAT TO OUR FLEET GETTING SHOT AT" Zeb screamed/p>

"Zeb calm down okay" hera ordered

"Ok" he snarled  
"Im so sorry i dont know how to control this ship" the little voice stated

"Ok can we dock im sure we can help

"S-sure"

"EVERYONE HOLD YOUR FIRE" Hera yelled trough the commlink

"We are going to dock the ship" kanan stated

Sato was in shock for a while but answered  
" C-copy that"

The ghost took off going for the ship at full speed. we came out heading for the cockpit we saw some stormtrooper bodies lying around, but we ignored them.  
"W-what ?" Everyone looked surprised to see an around 10 year old girl trying to control the ship

She had a little loth cat on her shoulder that hissed at the crew members and atacked "NO ECLIPSE" The little girl yelled but it was to no use

GET YOUR LOTH CAT UNDER CONTROL " zeb yelled timidly

As kanan held the loth cat with the force the girls eyes got bigger and scared

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS LETS GET THIS SHIP UNDER CONTROL" hera yelled to the crew who went to work

The little kid grabbed her bag let her loth cat jump on her shoulder and ran

"Hey!!" Ezra yelled but the child already left

"Ezra mission at hand" kanan said

\----------------------------pain fear anger----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She would not go back but she had no choice she went aboard the ship  
A droid. Pain. black  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chopper beeped trough the comlink "YAY I GOT THE GIRL"

"CHOPPER" hera and kanan yelled trough the com

Chopper beeped "too late now what do i do with-"  
A cat hissing could be heard chopper called for help but no one was near

"The loth cat" Sabine sighed  
"His own fault"

"Yep" zeb answered

"lets go check. the ship is stabilized." kanan said

everyone went to the ghost. finding an unconcious 10 year old girl on the floor on top of her chest a loth cat.  
and they could see chopper laying at the end of the hallway.

"Ezra pick up the loth cat" kanan said

"LOOK WHAT IT DID TO CHOPPER IM NOT TOUCHING IT" Ezra yelled

"With the force" kanan face palmed

"Oh" ezra took the cat that was hissing at him

Kanan picked up the girl and sabine went to check on chopper

Kana grabbed the girls leg making her scream out in pain and wake up

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain. man. fear. run. vents.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blood dripped from the girls leg she woke she was terified he could see it in her eyes she climed into the vents everyone stared at kanan

"What just happened?"  
Ezra looked shocked

"I think kanan hurt her"  
Sabine stated half heartedly 

Zeb looked up and saw driplets of blood fall from the vents "if she doesnt get medical care fast"

"Ezra get the cat in a cage and get in those vents sabine zeb close the vents at different places we have to corner her" hera commanded her crew

They followed her commands

Kanan scratched the back of his neck  
"Im sorry"

"Its not your fault love"  
Hera put her hand on his shoulder " its not"


	2. When you sleep at the wrong time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys idk if this is soft i may or may not have changed the story alot like nothing is the same (but the start)  
> im sorry that it took so long it was hard for me to come up with something but im telling you this story is better now!
> 
> (see more informational notes in the ending)

Pain blood a dead end Another dead end a kid followed me i had to get out the man an women looked at me a suringe boy behind me i jumped fell pain sleep ---------------------------- 

"Im sorry for this" Hera gave her the suringe this will hurt a little the girl stumbled for a while holding her arm "you!" the child walked  
up to ezra who had just climbed out of the vents then she fell over ezra catching her as she fell asleep just now just noticing how light the kid was

"Is she asleep" sabine looked at the girl

"im sure she's not dead" ezra remarked looking at the kid smirking

"I dont get why shes so startled" Hera said in a motherly tone

"How did she get hold off an imperial star destroyer? " Zeb was really confused About the matter 

They stared at the child for awhile then hera broke the silence "lets get her leg fixed" she said patting the girls head  
they went to the med bay lying the kid down on the bed rolling up her pants to see a horrible infected wound puss oozing from the wound and now also bleeding 

ezra was the first to comment "that's a horrible wound! how can she walk?!?" 

sabine answered "she would have to be in pain all the time but i guess she had to move if she wanted to live

hera had already started taking care of the wound disinfecting it cleaning it from any mucus and puss  
then movin gon to the rest of the leg cleaning the blood and the putting a bandage around it

Then she went to wash her hands  
the crew had just been watching the whole time hera turned and saw the crew staring at her she turned to chopper "watch her" she said in a commanding tone

the crew went to the common room chatting and talking about the girl

adventually the girl's bag got sabines attention

sabine grabbed the bag looking trough it 

"SABINE!!" Hera and Kanan shouted

"what?" "its not like she's going to need it anytime soon, and we can figure out who she is!" sabine looked over at kanan and hera waiting for a response when she felt a bolt of electricity race trough her body she looked down seeing a spider like droid with a mark on top of it in the shape of fire she had seen this before she just couldn't put her finger on it she quickly slapped the droid off of her arm the whole crew just stood there looking at the droid who was searching for something or someone? the droid turned to the door beeping something and walking up to it the droid was 4 legged and seemed to have the power to shoot and shock as the droid shot at the panel entering seeing what he was looking for as he walked up to the cage that held the lothcat 

the crew had tried to stop it but teh droid waas too quick opening up the cage and angry lothcat jumping out grabbing the droids legg and walking right trough zeb's legs climbing in the vent

"same thing as before only this time were not gonna send ezra in" hera comanded 

ezra let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding  
"thanks hera"

soon the crew went to trap the cat and the droid but it didnt work as the droid hacked the vents that were closed and they where making their way to the med bay

 

we came to a vent seeing flow on the bed. sleeping? no flow would never..  
the she saw an empty suringe on a counter oh that explains there was also that stupid droid by the door she was ready to leap as hush opened the vent we went straight to work hush going for the door to hack it closed and i was attaking the droid every thing worked out even tough the droid shocked me hush also went to lock up any type of ventelition entrances there where in the room hacking them and locking them shut eclipse was already by her friend lying down by her hush joined soon they where all just there on the not_ so _soft_bed then they both fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi me again  
> yep hush is the droid  
> Eclipse is the loth cat  
> and flow the girl
> 
> next time where going to watch from flow's point of view (POV) i tought about it and you get to know what flow thinks not in the panick moments we had now and then dont worry this gonna be diferent!
> 
> she does wake up next chapter and im not sure but im going to try to get the crew to see what's inside the bag!
> 
> Sabine: YASSS IVE BEEN DYING TO KNOW
> 
> zeb: i. don't. care.
> 
> kanan and hera : PERSONAL SPACE DO YOU KNOW OF THAT!?!
> 
> Ezra : im with sabine on this one
> 
> chopper: help me!! the crazy gang atacked me!!
> 
> (i know im crazy)  
> and eh i remembered  
> disclaimer:  
> i wish i owned star wars rebels
> 
> and i edited it i need a beta reader soo.. if you want please do contact me to help me make this better 
> 
> and please comment and/or leave a kudo!!


	3. When the darkness arives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know its an extra chapter but the only way for me to know how it will end is by writing it dont get used to extra chapters do im not going to do this everyday

Flow's POV

Flow woke up next to a familiar warmth she looked to her right to see her droid hush and eclipse the lothcat praticly her BFF lying next to her she didn't get how but they where here. Then she noticed something else she had a fluffy tail claws and fangs.  
"This always happens when i fall asleep!" She grumbled or mauwed in a low tone she looked around standing up feeling that her paw didnt hurt as much. When she looked back she saw it had bandages around it "Someone treated my wounds?' she tought to Herself. This had never happened but she brushed it off 'no time to be surprised flow' she tought  
She looked at the ground seeing the droid that had shocked her before on its back restraining bolt on its chest

Hush you shouldnt do that you know that i told you SO MANY TIMES!1' but she kept her cool she jumped down next to the droid simply patting it to see its reaction. The droid began beeping and twisting its drome stopping when it saw her. she jumped back at the sudden eye contact. She was having a fight in her head but after all her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked closer the droid Beebing some curse words and then it said something like "HEY YOU HELP ME UP" the droid then beebed something in a stad tone. Flow knew the droid tought that she couldn't understand it but she did understand slowly pushing it up. Then she realized that it stil had the restraining bolt she jumped ontpop of the droid destroying it then she went back to pushing. At first the droid didn't get what was going on but when it did it helped a bit by placing its legs under its body. It was hard but in the end flow did it and she ended up panting on the floor. The droid went to grab something that must have fallen, it was a COMLINK!?! Calmd down. Calm down. Calm down. The droid grabbed it and held it in front of me, it beeped something like "say something" so i Said miauw and it came out as believe it or not miauw! Then the droid took the comm and beeped things i couldnt translate. I figured it wasn't too important and my eyes caught something i had not seen before lights The droid had little lights covering its body an mostly its drome i came forward patting the light softly it went off then i went to another light patting it and it went of but the light i had juist patten went on again!. So i went back patting the light the other Light went on again! This game went on in awhile until the droid let out a chuckle? I then realized what was happening and i stoppen imidiatly jumping onto the droids chrome and then on the bed. i nudged eclipse waking her up the i went to hush waking her gently then i got tackled by eclipse she was SO FRIKIN' HAPPY and that made me happy and we played roughly for awhile until the door opened they where stil in a playing position just frozen i looked up at eclipse who was above me paws on either side of my torso a girl with white and purple hair stood in the door she was the girl from before but without armor. we where all frozen after awhile i noticed eclipse's expresion becoming aggressive. and before i could say anything eclipse pounced at the girl pulling out her claws and making a soft grumbling noise in her troat i jumped after her. pushing her on the ground agressively. "LET ME GO OR SHES GONNA HURT US" eclipse hissed i just lied down on her "calm down she hasn't hurt us yet" then i noticed i was floating? yes floating i looked to my right to see the boy and the man in green eyes closed and hands lifted. they tried to connect with me and i let them they felt my calm and peaceful state and i saw a smile covering their concentrated faces they did bring us trough the hall then it got black i didnt't get why i couldn't see eclipse and i noticed i was on the ground now i imidiatly runed only to hit a wall close to my right. i went left bumping into a wall again. i turned around seeing a little glow i charched that way to hear a clang of metal i was.. ..TRAPPED!! i panicked running into the walls i felt myself roll the whole thing i was in falling from quite high i then felt some thing picking me up and opening a wall no a door!. i imidiatly jumped out into a green twi'lek pushing it on the ground i didnt care i was just happy i was out.

Then the door opened the girl from before and a lasat? In the door i haven't seen a lasat in years. First they looked worried  
Then when they saw me their emotion changed aggresive the lasat took his bo-riffle and the girl grabbed her guns then i felt too hands picking me up grabbing me by the shoulders and ketting the rest of my body hang "Zeb Sabine put your weapons away" she said in a commanding tone "but-" "zeb i said put away your weapons" she said a glint of anger in her voice  
I began to squirm in her hold she lifted me to eye level and i tilted my head slightly "mrrauw" i said sweetly "you want down don't you" she cooed i nodded and she put me down. I imidiatly went to the wall i tought i fell off then i saw another pet carier a blanket over it i miauwed softly and i heard an answer. i got so exited i jumped up to the carier pushing it off gently it fell to the ground with a big clang. the blanket falling of and floating down gently i jumped down in front of the carrier. bitting the plastic i noticed it didn't work so i called for hush of course it came out as a miauw but i knew hush would understand i heard a conversation going on and i when found out it was about what had just happened, i wanted to go **Fast** i lied down on top of the carrier talking with eclipse softly 

After what seemed like ages hush appeared i kept my cool and tried not to freak out of happyness I indicated the lock and hush imidiatly went to open it eclipse came out to snuggle me closely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end. Lol you tought oma leave you like that ? Well Yes kawaii snuggle moment PENCIL lol i like pencils sorry i cant contain myself 
> 
> BYE EVERBODY AND PENCILS TO EVERYONE *throws pencils around* HO HO HO!!


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is searching all over the ship. where was the girl from before. they noticed something.. strange on one of the loth cat's. sabine finaly gets the bag and Flow is NOT happy about it. what secrets does she have?

(hera's POV)

i heard a clang to my left i looked there and saw the brown patterned lothcat with the black one free next to it. i knew they would run if they had the chance so i closed the door then inching toward the cats and droid. zeb and sabine helping me corner them the black one showed aggrension. the other one tough was panicking i wanted to calm the creature like i did before. tough i did not want to alarm the other one 'eclipse' as the girl had called it. i crouched down "c'mon cutie we won't hurt you promise" i talked sweetly. tough the black one seemed to ease down slightly it still showed aggresion and i was sure it would atack if we came closer. the brown on was now scratching a wall. she then turned around staring at sabine. sabine smiled at it gently. crouching down and extending her hand so the cat could sniff it. "hey i didn't have the chance to say thanks. " she smiled at the cat as it sniffed her hand. it inched closer the other cat not liking it tough. it took the brown one's tail and pulled it back harshly.  
i frowned "how are we going to get them back in their cages?" zeb asked. the brown cat froze slowly turning her head to zeb, she hissed inching forward her ears in her neck. Zeb shot me a glance. i shuffled closer to the cat. "don't worry now we'll find another way you don't have to go back in the carrier" i said sweetly. it turned tilting her head. i could see she didn't trust me. i sighed.

(Ezra's POV)

kanan and i where searching for any traces of the girl when panic and fear popped up in the force. we made our way to the source and came to the common room. we opened the door to see sabine and hera on the ground 2 loth cats cornered by zeb sabine and hera. two cages and blankets lying on the floor one of the cages being pretty bumped. and the droid from before. i came in first as kanan closed the door. three sets of eyes looked up at us. one of them being zeb's and the other from the loth cat's. i walked to the cats crouching down a view feet away from the brown cat. it was panicked and i shushed it with the force. it sat down miauwing and its tail kind of wagging behind it. ot stared at me with big eyes. and i opened my arms slowly. it walked up to me and i picked it up under the shoulder's her lower body hanging. kanan worked on the other cat who had the same kind of reaction it just didn't want to be picked up. it walked up to hera rubbing it's face on her knee. hera smiled picking it up and cradling it in the mean time the cat in my grasp was squirming. it escaped and went trough kanan's legs picking up the little droid by it's leg. then it ran to the door. it began scratching the door then releasing the droid. it climbed up on the wall opening the door. the two imidiatly ran off. the black cat in hera's grasp didn't struggle tough. it's expression was so relaxed ezra could swear it could fall asleep any moment. as hera petted it everyone stared ta the now open door. the comm went off and chopper was on the other line saying that the cat and droid had ran off into sabine's room. 

the crew went to the room quickly. the door was locked and there where footsteps on the other side of the door. "Sabine why would the.. i asume the girl be in your room of all?" hera rested her hands on her hips.  
sabine blushed slightly. "i may or may not have the kid's bag in my room" sabine grinned guilty " **WHAT? SABINE!** " hera and kanan yelled the sounds in the room stopped imidiatly. hera sighed and kanan let his hand slide down his face.

everyone was silent but soon the sound of clashing metal was heard. everyone stared at sabine. "she has.. armor.." she whispered she was hidding something but they would find out what anyways. i had no patience left so i climbed into the vents going for sabine's room. i looked trough the vent to see the same brown haired girl from before suiting up and putting some things toghether. i saw a weird gap in her chest plate and i soon got an explanation. the droid from before got picked up and it rested in her chestplate the fire on it's back blending in perfectly with the rest of the paint her armour was green bleu and mint coloured all around. but by her chest there was a raging fire painted there in the middle the droid hiding it was hard to spot and she seemed to use the same method for more of her stuff. she hid some guns by her arms the same way as the droid. soon she was all geared up. the girl took her backpack and made it into a small package putting it on her belt. lastly she put on her helmet. it was like sabine's but again another colour scheme now white mixed in. she started to take in her surroundings putting her hand on one of sabine's fire birds. she made it into a fist. pulling it back and going for the door. as the door opened i jumped down. she turned around quickly putting her back against the doorway to see all of us. kanan walked up to the girl she flinched but he ignored it. "hello do you want to talk?" she stared up at kanan she slowly nodded. then talked her voice different from what they had heard on the comm. "sure you deserve to know a little bit at least" 

(Flow's POV)

"sure you deserve to know a little bit at least" i said cockily looking at the tall man trough my helmet. i saw a girl a view years older then me and a bleu haired boy. to my left he wa probably around my age. i chuckled lightly. "are we gonna talk here or find someplace better?" the man nodded indicating me to follow i did but i made sure to keep everyone in sight. i felt like a prisoner poeple in front and behind me. the boy seemed to notice my distress an went faster coming next to me. "im ezra what's your name?" he said flirty . i stared at him. "Flow. and your crew?" hera answered. "The mandalorian is  
sabine. lasat is zeb. droid is chopper and the man in front of you is kanan. and your crew your droid and cats" i chuckled. "well the cat in your grip is eclipse. and" i made a whistling sound and the crew turned to me as they sat down in the common room. "this is hush" the droid released itself from her armor sitting on her shoulder. "Wow good way to hide your stuff. any more secrets?" sabine grinned. i took the guns from my arms and put them on the table. took one on my shoulder and some bombs from my hips and sides. "i think that's all. oh wait" i took off my helmet and pressed a button inside it. a small container opened and i took 5 small bombs from it putting it on the table. then putting my helmet back on. "that's about it tough there's probably more" the crew just looked in awe at the table full off weapons. "why would you need **That** much?" ezra asked. "well if you want to take over a star destroyer you need at least a ship and enough weapons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp ive been gone for a long while. sorry but im going on a vacation in a week. i will try to get at least two more chapters out before i leave. 
> 
> Bye guys
> 
> oh wait:  
> I do not own star wars rebels tough i would like a droid.
> 
> and 
> 
> thanks for the kudo rosa2495 You get a loth cat! (tame of course)


	5. introductions II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crew meets the full crew of flow and a new ally has offered to join

(hera's POV) 

i stared at all the weapon as silence made everything worse. Flow began shuffling around no one dared to break the silence tough i did not understand why. Ezra took a strange cilinder. fumbling with it a screwdiver folded out. he stared ta it some other tools folding out too. the whole crew stared at him tough now flow took action ezra pushed a button on it and a purple stream came out of the weapon, at that moment Flow snatched it from him putting it off and frowning deeply. kanan got mad "How did you get that?" he growled at her. she backed up slightly then regaining her composure "That is none of your busness!" she hissed at him, i stared at her the way she said it the way she hissed sounded so real.. i brushed it off kanan stared at her and she was sure that if looks could kill Flow would be long gone. "Actually it **Is ******my busness!" he growled. "In what way? this ain't yours!" she hissed her words almost impossible to understand. "You probably stole that didn't you? tore it from a dead jedi's hands? got it from a temple? tell me how di you get your hands on it?" kanan walked forward standing nose to nose with the girl, she seemed to not enjoy that and force pushed him away gently. she realized what she had done and scurried off. her footsteps becoming lighter. and i was sure i heard more then two feet running across the halls. Kanan went to charge after her but i stopped him. "listen love this won't help you only startled her and i can''t understand a word you say" he turned to face me and slowly nodded. we sat down looking down at the weapons. sabine took a real small bomb that was litterly some powder packed with some paper. she threw it on the ground and at the touch of the ground it exploded it made a big boom but nothing else. the loth cat eclipse went on the table and took something strange it was a gun but there was an extra button. it pressed it and a cilinder poped out. it looked just like the girl lightsaber. the cat activated it and some sounds could be heard. shots, screams, an explosion, things you could use for distractions.

Zeb was the first to comment "smart kid, better the us" he grinned and the girl now stood in the doorway. "you dont have to kill or destroy to win" she looked at zeb then turning her expression to kanan. "i did not steal this lightsaber i made it myself well.. with help but i want to tell you i am not one to keep trophies" kanan stared at the girl intently "who helped you?" the girl shook her head fast and crossed her arms over her chest, panic in her eyes. "woah woah don't worry we won't push you" i said walking up to the girl and touching her side gently she flinched bouncing back, shame filled her eyes "sorry it's just that i get startled easily.." she sighed and i looked at her walking up to her and crouching down. "hey hey don't worry i understand" i said in a gentle voice. everyone was now staring at them and flow began to shuffle and play with her necklace. it was made of a wooden circle leather atached to it. it also stood out much to her armour and i was sure that in battle she would have it hidden. she walked up to the table collecting her weapons. the droid on her shoulder. or hush beeped something. "what your crazy!" she frowned and the droid beeped again "no! we can't leave him behind!" the droid beeped again. "SHUT UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" She hissed angrily. we all stared at her i tilted my head. the droid beeped something and i caught what he said now. "well how are we getting it back?" "We'll just have to take the star destroyer and get it it's not that hard!" she hissed and the droid finnaly went into it's pocket in her chestplate. she sighed. letting eclipse walk up her arm and get on her shoulder. 

"i need help.." she whispered lowly, "what'cha need?" ezra asked. "i need my ship back" the whole crew stared at her it was strange this kid had a ship? sabine stood up walking up to the girl. "a ship? you have to be kidding? how do you have a ship 10 year olds don't have ships!" Flow stared at sabine intently. then laughing histiracly "im not 10 my god!" she held her thin frame close to herself. sabine looked lost "then how old are you?" Flow began counting her fingers. "fourteen? therteen?" she stared at us awkwardly fumbling with her fingers. "awkward" hush beeped causing us to laugh even chopper let a mechanical laugh escape him. i regained my composure. "where is it and if there is anyone who is taking care of it?" she stared at me. "well dream is taking care of it. and it's close to this system tough i need to send out a signal for them to find me. or actually for me to find them" i nodded "sure c'mon lets find your ship"

(Time skip)

we docked a bleu ship and as we came aboard a large fyrnock walked up to us. "Dream!" Flow yelled hugging the creature's neck. it snarled playfully "Thats dream?" i asked surprised. "Yep!" flow said then holding her hand over her mouth and disapearing when she returned she gave the crew some credits. "you are the ghost crew right?" hera nodded slowly. she bowed slightly showing respect. "can i join your rebbelion with my.. crew she grinned widely. "well i guess it's up to fulcrum" she nodded "i can wait tough my crew skipped meal for two days now i think they would want food" the small droid beeped mockingly "and a recharge" she chuckled lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a new story Called sibblings please check it out!
> 
> welp that was this chapter it was hard to write so please dont be mad it's short.


End file.
